Book of Shadows
by LivingLegends
Summary: Summary to be rewritten. I mixed up the details from my other YGO/HP crossover ideas. ' And this is on hold for a bit.


Book of Shadows

Summary: It is the 5th year at Hogwarts. Voldy steals the Millenium Book from its guardians, Yugi Moto is hired as the new History of Magic teacher, and there are 5 new exchange students at Hogwarts. What all could happen this year?

Author's Notes: Hello. This is the product of early morning boredom, fueled by kool-aid and hot cocoa. A friend, who shall be known as Aya, and I had gotten this story into our heads and we had to write it for all to read. Sorry if it's choppy and crappy. Give us a break. It's our first fanfic.

Disclaimer/Claimer: The other characters and creatures are ours but the fanfic characters are not. And no I do not consider our characters and creatures Mary Sues because they have flaws but those flaws will be mentioned later in the fanfic. There will be a list at the bottom of this chapter laying claim to all of our characters/creatures that are mentioned in the chapter.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Fuck!" she mumbled, dropping the keys to the ground. She was drunk as hell and couldn't unlock her own front door.

"Damn it, Ashanwei," Ayako sighed, reaching down to fetch the keys. She put them in the door, only to find that it swung right open, revealing a ransacked room. All three girls mentally shouted assorted profanities to themselves and each other through telepathy as they ran to investigate, pulling their guns. Ashanwei dropped hers and Ayako swiftly took it after it misfired, creating a nicely sized hole in the wall. Drunk Ashanwei plus gun equals not good, she decided.

"I'll fix it tomorrow," Takena mumbled, although there was a nearly inaudible 'dumbass' tacked onto the end, disguised by a growl.

Upon further investigation of all five levels of the house and all back rooms, they found no one present. The only things missing were the majority of their scrolls of ancient Egypt, as well as the Millenium Book.

Takena looked around the large library and remarked with bit of a frown on her face, "So. Which evil dark lord do you think is going to try take over the world with ancient Egyptian magic that they can't control?"

With a shrug, Ayako suggested, "Idk, my bff Voldy?"

"Bff?" Takena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ayako rolled her eyes. "Commercial."

Takena blinked and sighed looking at all the books and scrolls that littered the floor before replying, "Let's get this mess cleaned up and find out for sure that if it was Voldemort who took our Egyptian writings. If it was Voldemort, then he, and the world, is possibly doomed from a backlash of magic. If not, well, the world is still possibly doomed from a backlash of magic."

Ayako had appeared behind her and was mocking her through the whole speech.

Both Ayako and Takena jumped at a loud thump and squeal. They turned and looked at Ashanwei to see a funny sight. Ashanwei had passed out and collapsed and landed face-down with her butt in the air and her legs on a rat.

Ayako snickered and muttered, "Idiot…" followed by something about "that last drink".

Takena paid little attention to her sister passed out on the floor, having gotten used to it after living with her sister for so long. Her attention was more on the rat that her sister had pinned down, or rather, the rat's silver paw. Takena opened her senses further to find that there were large traces of wand magic in the room, house, and … on the rat.(AN: Dun dun dun! *glances at the narrowed eyes of readers* … And moving on.) Takena realized that this rat was an animagius or shape-shifter. She smirked and narrowed her eyes. Only one thought ran through her head at the moment; Coercion.

* * *

And that is the prologue. Chapter 1 should be finished soon but we have to school, homework, and studying. We were going to have Umbridge teaching DADA but we decided to let the public choose instead. Let us know in a review or PM.

Aya and I lay claim to the three characters Takena, Ayako, and Ashanwei. You must have our permission to use any of our characters in your fanfics.


End file.
